Life, Death and Renewal
by Cold-Creature
Summary: Really short one-shot! Don’t know how to describe this! This is the main Predator’s thoughts in “Hell”! I couldn’t have him die! So I brought him back! Rated PG-13 for no reason! Please R&R!


**Life, Death and Renewal…**

* * *

Summary: Really short one-shot! Don't know how to describe this! This is the main Predator's thoughts' in "Hell"! I couldn't have him die! So I brought him back! Rated PG-13 for no reason! Please R&R!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Alien or Predator characters! You know this, I know this! So read!

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Mentioning of Hell… nothing else really…

Genre: Angst!

Author's note: Please R&R… And I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it… Thank you…

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

_Unmarked…

* * *

_

I guess the first thing I remember before the darkness enveloped my mind… was the human… the marked human… she killed the female serpent by dragging it into the frozen waters…

Hopefully the thing froze instantly… if it lived and somehow made it the surface… Human kind would most likely disappear in a matter of months… but do I really care?

It angers me that I was too weak to live long enough to see my elders face… but death had consumed me before I could tell him not to harm the human… With any luck she lived though the encounter…

I seemed to be floating in darkness… a deep dimension known as _Hell_…Most hunter's feared not being able to see their enemy or prey… so our Hell was a feeling of dread in pure darkness… The unknown element was so thick, it was like water… deep and cold… just like death…

I knew what death was like… as I had experienced it before… Most hunters had experienced death before…

I had traveled to the human's planet many times… with two others… they died nobly against the serpents'… each fighting to the death…

If our kind could recover a hunter's body after the battle he would be revived as soon as they returned to the planet…

Cloning… that's what human's called it…

The body would be placed into a large chamber filled with an azure liquid called 'Lastrah'. It is quite toxic and the cloning sequence is horribly painful.

It normally took four months in the chamber to revive our kind… about a week for humans'… Their biological DNA was so simple we always thought they were pathetic…

But she proved us wrong… the marked human proved our elders' all wrong… she willingly fought beside me to kill the serpents'… And for that her kind will be spared in the war…

Females' never fought in battle…that was probably the reason I hesitated before giving her weapons…

Females on our planet never wished to fight… as they normally lost their mates in the hunts and couldn't leave their young… as only one young came from one female…that's probably another reason why we hesitate to kill the females of any species…

Without warning the hunter was jolted out of his reverie as a surge of electricity coerced through his body causing his spine to arch before a shriek ripped through his throat.

He felt the dimension his mind was in, shudder causing loud explosions to boom across the darkness. Everything seemed to freeze, then rush foreword causing bright colorful lights to flash in front of the hunters black eyes.

Then it happened.

He felt cold oxygen flow into his several lungs. His face claws pulled away from his face stretching the thin webbing of skin with them. An ear splitting screech erupted from the hunter's voice box but the screech faded away as he needed more air.

_Pain…_

That was the only thing the hunter could decipher through the waves of nausea and the throbbing pains stabbed in his chest as his heart restarted. His insides cramped in agony as another jolt of pain made its way into his body. His limbs all screamed in agony and his body jarred with excruciating pain.

The muscles spasms began to slow as shock set in.

His mind tried desperately to shut itself down as the feeling of being alive once more made its way into his mind.

Just as the hunter's eyesight began to blur he saw a fuzzy outline of another creature by his side. The creature's three-fingered hand was holding his trembling claws while clicking in a comforting manner.

The hunter's two hearts began to slow as his vision darkened as one thought passed through his mind…

_I'm Back…_

Then he gave into the obscurity and let sleep take its grasp of his exhausted shuddering frame…

* * *

The End!

A/N: Yay! What do you think? I wrote this… after watching it at the cinema but I wanted to wait until it was released on DVD first! Please Review!


End file.
